7 How-Well-Do-You-Know-Me Questions
by Annabeth Dionne Granger
Summary: A story about James Potter asking Lily Evans 7 ridiculous questions to let her prove how well does she know him. Unfortunately, Lily failed to get all the questions correct. Click in to read James' 7 how-well-do-you-know-me questions and see how sweet Potter is.


7 How-well-do-you-know-me Questions

"How well do you know me, Evans?" challenged James.

"Better than you think." replied Lily confidently. "Don't believe? Try me."

"Alright. Here's an easy one. When is my birth date?"

"Easy. The 27thof March. " The look on Potter's face told Lily that she was right. _The other questions won't be that easy,_ thought James as he nodded and grinned.

"Okay. Next question! What's my nickname?" He pushed his spectacles up and ruffled his already unkempt hair. _She'll definitely get this wrong._

"Prongs."

"Nope."

"Arrogant prat?"

"Tsk tsk."

"Err… The magnificent James Potter? "

"Hmm… Nice one! But not the answer."

"Then what is it?"

"Oh, there's a lot of them! Lily's boyfriend, Lily's knight and Lily's future husband. Basically Lily's everything!" James winked and continued, "Shh… Don't correct me. I know I'm right."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Fine. Next question, Potter."

"Next is: Who's my best friend?"

Lily was shocked by the unnaturally easy question. "Seriously? Of course it's Sirius! Everybody knows that!"

A grin spread across his face. "Ah, but _Remus_ is my best friend."

Lily was puzzled. " _What?_ You're joking, right?"

"Nope I'm certainly not. You see, Sirius is my _brother_. You can't have a brother who is your best friend, right? And we are _more_ than friends. We are brothers." replied James.

"Fine, you win. Continue asking your questions." grumbled Lily. She wasn't used to being the one outsmarted.

James leaned against the wall, thinking of more questions to ask Lily. "What song pops in to my mind when you're hanging out with the others?"

"How can I know? I'm not living in your mind."

"Well, you just have to guess then!"

"Need You Now by Lady Antebellum?"

"Wrong."

"See You Again?"

"Not even close."

"What song is it?"

"You Are My Sunshine!"

"A kiddy song? Why?"

"Because it goes: You never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

"Oh, James. I'm gonna give you a piece of my mind after this. "Lily shook her head. _What a romantic idiot._

James continued asking. "What flower do I like most?".

Lily stared at James. _What flower does James like?_ That was a hard one as she never saw him buying flowers or even _touch_ flora. James replied her with a shrug and an innocent look.

"Roses?" Lily tried.

"Nah."

"Tulips?" tried Lily once more.

"Wrong."

"Is this another stupid question?" asked Lily, quite frustrated.

"Hmm… Never heard of that flower before. Sounds unique but no. I like lilies. You should know that right?" James smirked. Technically that _was_ a stupid question but it did sound quite logical. Well, not really.

Lily laughed. She fixed her gaze at James. He ruffled his hair again unnoticeably. He was so attractive that he could've been a magnet, and she was already attracted. She wanted to kiss him so bad but she resisted the urge to do so.

"Okay next question. How do I spell 'happiness'?" asked James, betting that she would fail to answer this.

 _This is a cheesy joke_ , thought Lily. "Easy. It starts with 'U' right?"

"Wrong!" James figuratively high-fived himself for winning the bet. "Here's a hint: it starts with an 'L'."

"L-O-V-E love?" asked Lily.

James made a huge cross. "The answer is…" He made a fake drum roll. "Lily Evans!" said James dramatically, like announcing Lily as the winner of some competition.

Lily face palmed herself, but she was smiling. She couldn't believe how sweet James was. She put on a radiant smile. She wrote an imaginary letter in her mind and the words ' _I love you'_ were written in that letter.

"Last question!" cheered James.

"Bring it on."

"What is my favourite thing to do?" asked James, mischievousness sparkled in his hazel eyes. That was the most satisfied question James had thought of.

"Playing pranks with Sirius?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Huh? Is it getting into detention?"

James shook his head.

"The correct answer is flirting with Evans, hanging out with Evans and dating Evans. The most accurate answer would be this," James leaned over and grabbed her waist. The answer was _snogging Evans_. He kissed Lily and of course, Lily kissed him back. _I guess I don't need to give him a piece of my mind since he knows me that well,_ thought Lily, satisfied.


End file.
